A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music data performance system, and more particularly to a music data performance system for setting gate times of musical tone signals.
B) Description of the Related Art
Special effects given to musical sounds by controlling gate times of musical tone signals are known (hereinafter called slice effects). With the slice effects, on/off of reproduction of musical sounds are switched in accordance with predetermined a sound reproduction pattern.
Prestored sound reproduction patterns are directly used or edited to use modified patterns.
According to a known sound reproduction pattern forming method, musical tone signals to be given the slice effects are divided into a plurality of blocks, and a plurality of switches are prepared for each block to form a sound reproduction pattern by turning on/off these switches.
With such a conventional sound reproduction pattern forming method, however, there is a limit in the number of variations of a sound reproduction pattern capable of being formed. Since the switching operation does not match the tempo of musical sounds, it is difficult to form a sound reproduction pattern which matches the tempo.
An object of the present invention is to provide a music data performance system capable of giving musical effects rich in variations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a music data performance system capable of easily forming a changing pattern which matches a performance tempo.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a musical data performance system comprising: a first changing pattern generator that generates a first changing pattern by combining a plurality of note lengths; and an effect giving device that gives an effect to a tone signal in accordance with the generated first changing pattern.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a musical data performance system comprising: a first changing pattern generator that generates a first changing pattern by combining a plurality of note lengths; a lower limit altering device that alters a lower limit value of a parameter regarding reproduction of the changing pattern, without altering an upper limit value; and an effect giving device that gives an effect to a tone signal in accordance with the altered changing pattern.
As above, it is possible to provide a music data performance system capable of giving musical effects rich in variations, and to provide a music data performance system capable of easily forming a changing pattern which matches a performance tempo.